The Moon's Forlorn Beauty
by Lifeless Eyes
Summary: “Uchiha, Sasuke, You are hear by sentenced to death…..you’re executioner will be the Hokage himself.” Sasuke’s eyes widened as he turned his eyes to meet Naruto’s who’s eyes had been filled with dread, shock, and most of all despair SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters.

A/N: I want the true depressing beauty be seen in the relationship that Sasuke and Naruto hold. I wanted to capture the love, resistance, and ultimately the power it has.

Summary: "Uchiha, Sasuke, You are hear by sentenced to death…..you're executioner will be the Hokage himself." Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned his eyes to meet Naruto's who's eyes had been filled with dread, shock, and most of all despair

"So you've become Hokage now?" the questioned lingered in the air like the spoiled smell of rotten eggs. Silence was his only reply for what seemed the longest time. He dare not turn to look, for fear of what he wouldn't find. So he stared at the dark corner where only the other man's feet could be seen through the corner of his eyes. His cobalt eyes never wavered, he appeared completely in control. Yet the small signs proved he was not. The soft shaking in his hands that wouldn't cease, the small intakes of air to calm his rapidly beating heart, and the way he sat so stiffened you could touch and he wouldn't move.

Even as he sat there, he was silently hoping the other would speak. Wishing he would say something to kill the silence that had maimed more than half his life. Yet nothing, not even a sigh. Just the overwhelming sense of nothing. He mockingly smirked, such was a fate of an escaped shinobi. It did not matter now, he was going to his death. It did not matter though, because he'd accomplished what he set out to do, there was nothing left for him. Nothing except to join his brother in hell for the many treasons he had committed. Ironic was it not? He had tried so hard to make his deceased parents proud and avenge them, tried to so hard to be someone different from his brother and he had turned out exactly like him. For a moment he allowed himself a bit of comfort.

Closing his eyes, he imagined his mother's sweet, sweet smile. Her dark eyes that held the infinite midnight sky. He imagined her arms cradling him when nightmares plagued him, imagined her beauty and her soft, welcoming voice. He imagined his father, his strong, proud father. He imagined the way he only smiled for his mother, the way he would ruffle his hair when had done something right. Ah…. Yes such was the life he was denied at an early age. Then there was Itachi, the name still cut him as deep as the wounds he'd seen on his parents desecrated bodies. He opened his eyes, for the memories were far worse than his nightmares.

Yet sometimes his memories weren't all bad. There was ones with him. The ones he cherished and thought of every night after his treason. The ones he held close to his heart. Ah if he could just for a second….. yes there they were.

"_Sasuke-Teme! You'd better not!" His cerulean eyes rose with a defiance and laughter at the same time. Sasuke was circling him around their full-sized bed that was a complete disaster. His blonde hair was a complete mess and his clothes were discarded all over the bedroom. _

_"What ever do you mean dobe?" Sasuke asked lightly, a superior smirk gracing his angelic face. He circled his prey with precision and grace. He licked his lips while smiling the dark blush that covered his dobe's whiskered cheeks. Naruto stuck out his arms as if that would protect him alone. _

_"Don't even think about it! I'm still sore for yesterday!" He said as the blush darkened. Sasuke chuckled but none the less attacked, knocking over the blonde who shrieked. The both landed roughly on the floor, Sasuke pinning him down. Naruto gazed up to meet onyx eyes filled with desire, and love for him. He smiled softly as Sasuke leaned down and gently kissed his lips. Naruto pushed up to meet those soft and inviting lips. The innocent kiss turned into passion, as Sasuke licked Naruto's lips silently asking for permission. The blonde gave free reign as he opened his mouth to be succumbed to seductive darkness that was Sasuke. When the kiss ended Sasuke allowed himself the time to just lose himself in those cerulean eyes that never lost their intensity or beauty. Gently Sasuke took his hand and stroked Naruto's soft tan cheeks. Naruto surprised by the gentleness only closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek closer to the warm hand._

_"You know I love you right?" Sasuke asked, with all seriousness. The playfulness completely gone. _

_"Course I do Sasuke, You know I love you right?" He asked his eyes opening to search Sasuke's eyes for any second thoughts, or doubts. He saw Sasuke's eyes flicker with guilt for a moment before hiding beneath those locked doors. _

_"Yeah I do, I was just making sure," he said. Sasuke rose up off of Naruto to pull him into his arms. He had always felt that holding Naruto was holding the light itself. Like holding happiness in a tangible form. Naruto curled into his lap and rested his head underneath his chin nuzzling him ever so softly. They both stared at the full moon that hung right outside the bedroom. It's beauty so forlorn and yet so comforting to world. _

Sasuke sadly smiled recalling that night almost as much as he recalled the last night he'd spent with Naruto.

_The night was heavy with guilt and indecision, he could feel it surround him in an all knowing embrace. Yet he could not shake it off. As he walked the streets of Kohana his heart left him restless. The need for revenge for power, still lurked in him. He had tried to dispel, try to tell himself he was happy now. Yet he knew, he knew he would never be truly content, until that one man that stolen his life was gone. It killed him inside. Sasuke tried to understand why he wanted to kill him, why kill him when happiness had been found in his blonde koi? Yet the answer was there as it had been long ago, his parents faces, the look of death that should have never been bestowed upon them. The blood that ran through the streets of the Uchiha Compound, the fear he had overcome, the strength he needed, and the promise he made to them at their graves._

_Quietly he walked back to Naruto and his home, unlocking the door to find Naruto curled up on the couch asleep. The T.V was still on and ramen littered the dining room table. He smiled softly, walking over to him he stroked the blonde hair affectionately. _

_"Dobe….hey dobe I'm home," he said softly. Blues eyes fluttered opened and met with his pitch black ones. Naruto rose at once seeing the despair and the longing that resided in them. _

_"Sasuke what's wrong," he asked as he lifted his hands to cup Sasuke's face in his. The Uchiha took in a deep breath, but forced a smile to appear on his face. _

_"Nothing, nothing's wrong, come on let's go to bed," with that he easily lifted his kitsune in his arms and carried them to their bedroom. Naruto held on as he did, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen, something bad. Yet he suppressed it and he took Sasuke with him into the bed. Immediately after he did so, Naruto leaned up and pressed their lips together, holding on to him like a life line. The moonlight streamed through as if tonight would be the only night their love was seen. Sasuke immediately and urgently dispelled each of their clothes, naked skin on naked skin. Warmth incased in one another. Moans filtered through the room like a forbidden song. Each kiss, each touch, each thrust brought them closer to completion, and closer to each other._

_For a moment they could experience the other's pain for their own. It was sinful yet alluring. For when they reached that ecstasy they could pant and take in the air that they had denied themselves. Sasuke put to memory, every touch, the softness of Naruto's skin, the feel of his body so close to his. He put all in his heart. Naruto opened his eyes to look up at Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke…. What's wrong?" He asked, he knew something, something was eating at his love, he had felt it. The room suddenly felt colder, and more distant. Sasuke closed his eyes before leaning his head down and pressing his forehead against Naruto's. Feeling his warm breath puff lightly against his lips. He had to, he had to do this. He would never truly belong to Naruto, until he did this, until destroyed the last thing that stood in the way of Naruto and him. Clenching his tightly he bit lip before brokenly whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Naruto, but I….I have to do this." He opened his eyes and brought forth the Sharigian. Naruto immediately was lost in the depths of the blood red eyes, as the comas spun so hypnotically. He could hear the soft voice whisper in mind, "Sleep, rest…. I love you….sleep for me." Slowly his eyes fluttered close and his breathing evened out and he fell into a lonely sleep. _

_The Sharigian holder sighed as he stroked Naruto's face before leaving him with one final kiss. He rose from the bed after pulling the covers over Naruto. He quickly got dressed all the while feeling tears brim his eyes. Forcefully he pushed them back. Allowing himself one more glance he took a piece of paper, scribbled a note and left through the window. Silently and accurately he disappeared into the night. _

Bringing himself back to reality when he felt a body slide down next to his. The dungeon or cell whatever, had no windows only a light bulb and clock. Well also the chakara chains if you count those. He rested his head on the wall behind him, allowing the smell of death fill his lungs. Not long now, soon he would no longer be apart of the living, apart of the world he so silently hated and loved.

"Why?" Sasuke didn't move, he didn't have to. He knew what the Hokage was asking. He took in a deep breath, before he replied, "I was never going to be content until he was," he said softly. The man next to him let out a shaky breath , his knuckles turning white for being clenched so hard. Here he sat next to a man who had deserted him, who had left him with a note. A note he had not bothered to read. He still had it, for he could not destroy it, to destroy it would mean that he was truly gone. So he kept it, never unfolding it.

"Was power and finding him the only thing that mattered to you?" He asked so softly that Sasuke Had to strain to hear. He waited a moment, allowing the silence to fill the unanswered question. He replied, "No……You mattered." Cerulean eyes widened to face onyx ones. There was no lie, no false truth, just honesty and it killed him. He could feel the anger building up inside. Why? If he mattered then why? had he done something wrong? Said something? Not do something enough? What?

"They why?! Why did you leave me? Why did you betray me? Why?!" he yelled with such broken fury, he grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and shook him with each question he demanded and answer to. Sasuke allowed him to do so, allowed him scream, because he had a right to. Soon after Naruto stopped and rested his head underneath Sasuke's. He had grown over the four year that Sasuke had been gone. He was not taller than Sasuke, but had grown and inch or two. His blonde hair seemed a bit longer and a bit more shaggier. His blue eyes had grown even more intense and his whiskers even more prominent. Sasuke could feel the warm tears seep through his shirt. Slowly he incased him in his arms, stroking his hair and holding tightly against him while he shook.

"Why?" Naruto kept asking repeatedly, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, as if they were still at their home, sitting on the couch watching T.V or on their bed. Yet nothing could take them away from this horribly depressing truth.

They sat there, in each other's embrace for a long time, holding on to each other, breathing in each other's scent, memorizing it for the last time. They both knew time was up when a knock appeared on the door. However, Naruto didn't wish to rise, didn't wish to move from where he was. Sasuke leaned down his head down and whispered softly, "You've got answer the door Naruto." Naruto shook his head, "No… don't make me," he said brokenly choking on his words. The door was knocked on for the second time. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin up to see his eye, those beautiful eyes. "Go Naruto, I chose this fate, go," he said. Naruto Leaned up and pressed his lips tightly to Sasuke's and took the last breath he could wring before rising to meet the door. He opened it and there lie guards waiting to take him to the council.

Silently the went over to him, unchained him and then chained him in shackles. They led him through the door, Naruto following behind. The dark corridors seemed like an unending tunnel to his death, and they were ironically. He did not hang his head, nor did he appear ashamed of himself. With pride and dignity he walked. Just like a Uchiha. He did not let the guards snide remarks nor their voices reach his ears, he only allowed the image and beauty of Naruto to flow in his mind and heart. When they entered the room there stood the council in all it's selfish glory. God he had always hated them, as much as they had despise his clan.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, you are brought forth for the treason you have committed do you plead innocent?" They asked, Sasuke stayed silent he would not allow them to get a rise out of him. He would not allow them to destroy that last bit of pride he owned. Oh no, they would take that from him.

"Then you are hear by sentenced to death," the old man with his white beard and hat said in a loud booming voice. Sasuke looked straight ahead never caring as all other looked down upon him. He had done what he had promised, and he had no regrets.

"You're executioner will be of our choosing, and as such we have chosen the Hokage himself." Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned his eyes to meet Naruto's who's eyes had been filled with dread, shock, and most of all despair. Looking up to meet them he growled out, "No…. not him…. Choose anyone but not him…he can't do this," He said. The Council looked at him with angry eyes before replying, "WE HAVE SPOKEN, the Hokage will do this…" he was cut off by Sasuke, "Look at him, he can't do this…. He won't be able to live with himself if he does this, don't make him… please don't make him, I begging you…." He said softly his eyes frantic and his heard pounding in his ears.

Naruto shook as he seemed lost in his own world, his cerulean eyes seemed to have lost their intensity, fear, and hopelessness very evident. The council however, once again denied him and turn to speak with Naruto.

"You should be proud, we are giving you the honor of destroying this traitor Hokage," he said. Naruto keep on shaking, trying to keep himself from falling to his knees. He tuned to gaze at Sasuke who had a look of sympathetic and guilt written on his face. Oh God…. How could… he couldn't he would just… oh god. Breathing deeply he took the sliver blade with intricate markings on the handle. Slowly he made his way over to Sasuke, never losing eye contact with him.

"Naruto…." Sasuke whispered sadly, tears fell silently down Naruto's cheeks as he held the blade. Rising his hand Sasuke gently wiped them away. Sasuke looked at him, smiling softly. His dobe was crying and that never sat well with him.

"Smile for me dobe…. One last time," he said, he could feel himself swallow the fear. Naruto looked up and with as much fear as he could muster smiled as brightly as he could before plunging the knife through his heart. He could feel it and his smile faltered for a moment. He felt sick to his stomach. He could feel Sasuke's last breaths coming out slower and slower. Together they sunk to the ground.

Tears rushed down as Naruto held Sasuke tightly to him, "I forgave you Sasuke, I love you I sill love you! Please forgive me!" he cried shattered by his overwhelming emotions. Sasuke smile one last time and stroked Naruto's cheeks to wipe the tears away before his eyes went blank and his hand fell. Naruto's eyes widened closed them tightly. He soon opened them when he heard the council's voice, "It had to be done Hokage, we are very..," "Shut up…. Just shut up," Naruto said as he gently laid Sasuke's body to the ground. Rising he looked at the council and shook his head in disgust. Taking one more look at Sasuke's body he felt Kyubbi stir within him, her red flames enveloping him in a comforting embrace.

_'One day kit…. One day you shall return to him….. do not despair, for he waits for you still. One day. I can not bring him back, but I can do this for him…'_ Flames of Kyubbi suddenly engulfed Sasuke carrying him out of the council and to the fresh air of Kohana. Naruto walked as the Sasuke was taken to the training grounds that they had once practiced on. There Kyubbi buried him, and with a final cry she let the world know what Naruto couldn't. Receding back into him, Naruto fell to his knees and cried, sobbed for all he was worth. For now, there was no comforting hand to wipe his tears, no remarks of play, and no love he could ever touch again. He allowd the genlt breezed to wash over him, allowed the sounds of nature block out the sounds of his heart shattering. For a long while he sat in silence just looking at the stone. Breathing in buried his face in his kness.

When night had fallen he rose to his apartment, to spend yet another night alone, only this time he truly was alone. Nothing seemed brighter anymore, nothing seemed beautiful, all that seemed to stand out was a note left unfolded on the desk that it had been placed on and never removed. Naruto slowly walked towards it, feeling his fingers tremble with suppressed anticipation.

When he finally picked up the parchment, he opened it and fell to the ground. Weeping once more.

_I'm sorry I left you last night, I'm sorry that I had to choose revenge. I honestly asked myself why I was choosing this fate than to be with you. My answer was this….Itachi was the only thing, that stood in my way of truly of loving you. You don't know how bad it scared me that he would come after you one night when I was gone and take you away from me. I kept having nightmares of seeing you dead, and it sparked my revenge again, because I made a promise to my family Naruto at their graves, that I would avenge them that I would find him and exact revenge. Please don't think that I don't love you, or that I'm never going to return I will I promise. I promise that one day we'll be together again. I love you Dobe, never forget that. Grow strong and become Hokage, so that you fix Kohana and make it the place that you pictured it should be. I want you know that when I wake up every morning I'm going to be thinking of you, going to be thinking of your bright smile and I'm going to be thinking of how lucky I was to experience a bit of what happiness with you. _

_Love Sasuke_

The moon hung in the sky with its forlorn beauty shining down on a man with cerulean eyes and sun colored hair as he wept. Clutching the last piece of existence his love had left.


End file.
